Fear of losing you
by Densinew
Summary: What happens when Kensi unexpectly asks for a divorce? How will Deeks react and why did she do this? Come and read to find out:)
1. Chapter1

Hi, guys! I'm back with an new AU story for our favorite couple. Hope you like it.

*

**Kensi, what's going on? You've been acting strange and distant lately. Is it something I did or...**

Kensi couldn't look at him. She knew what was going to happen in a few seconds and just the thought of it broke her heart. She was going to destroy her husband and her marriage.

**I... I want to divorce.**

These words were spoken so softly, yet Deeks felt like his breath had been cut : his whole world had just collapsed under his feet.

**What... what do you mean you want a divorce? Kens, Kensi look at me. What do you mean, baby?**

Kensi forced herself to look up at him and to stare in his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes now clouded with confusion and fear. _It's for the best, _she reminded herself_._

She repeated herself, more confident this time:

**I wanna divorce, Deeks. I... I don't feel the same way I did before and I think the best would be for us to end this marriage**. She continued even if her husband was now looking away, trying to stay strong as the only woman he truly loved was telling him she didn't love him anymore.

**I'm gonna crash at a motel tonight and I'll come back in two days with the papers to finalize the divorce.**

Seeing her husband till refusing to look at her, Kensi went to their bedroom and started to pack her bags for the next few days. Two minutes later, Deeks was appearing at the door frame.

She couldn't turn and look at him. She couldn't see the agony he was in, the same she would be in if the situations were reversed.

**When?, **Deeks said brokenly watching his wife or future ex-wife pack her bags.

**When what?**, asked Kensi confused.

**When did you stop loving me?**

This time, Deeks' voice cracked so much that he had to repeat himself several times so Kensi could understand him.

The LAPD detective watched Kensi's hands grip her bags tighter before facing him.

**I don't know. Maybe three months ago? I started to feel different when I was with you.** _When I was with you. Three months ago._

Deeks wasn't able to respond to her after this revelation. Three months since she stopped loving him and he didn't see a damn thing.

Blye took her bags, passed Deeks and closed the door of the house slowly. She only allowed herself to cry when she parked in front of the crappy motel she would be staying for the next two days. _Always so alone..._

* * *

_72 hours earlier..._

_The Deeks' __house..._

**I'm going to the mail! Love you!** The brunette cried to her husband before leaving.

**Love you too!, **the blond man responded.

Deeks was sitting at their table drinking his morning coffee while looking his Instagram. It was already 9 in the morning, but Kensi and him had gotten to bed pretty late last night after their case and then their _adult activities... _The detective stayed on his phone a little longer then went to take a shower. An hour passed and he started to wonder where is wife was. The mail was only ten minutes away and she had been gone for an hour and a half now ; her breakfast was as cold as ice. He decided to try her phone, but she didn't answer.

**Hey, baby! It's me. Just wondering where you are. Please call me back when you get this. Love you, wifey. **_Beep**.**_

_The mail..._

Kensi parked her Audi, took her key then went out of her car.

**Let's see what we've got this week**. _I hope my new shirt has arrived. _

Of all the things Kensi expected, a letter addressed to her name was not part of it. She opened it and read the mysterious letter. There wasn't any sender address.

_Dear Kensi, _

_I hope you enjoyed the last few years, because now I am back and ready to see you again. I saw you and your little husband of yours on the beach yesterday and that's when I knew what to do for vengeance. You looked really happy and in love with him ,sadly, at the end of my revenge, there isn't going to be any Deeks left for you, my beautiful princess. Keep an eye on him my dear, because he could be gone in a blink. Oh!, and I almost forgot. Don't tell anyone about this letter or your husband is going to die because of you. _

_I missed you, see you soon my love_

_Two hours later..._

**Hey, Babe! Where were you I called you thirty minutes ago, but no one answered.**

Deeks seeing that his wife was disturbed by something, stopped talking and instead took her in his arms.

**What happened, Kens? You seem worried. Did somebody try to hurt you?**, the detective asked his precious wife while caressing her hair.

**No, no nothing happened I just got a little lost in my thoughts. Everything's fine.**

Kensi forced her smile to convince her husband. He slowly nodded his head partly believing her : he'll ask her later what were those thoughts but for now he let it slide.

Wanting to lighten the mood, Deeks started to compliment his lover :

You know you look really hot now with that new hair style. It'll be two times harder to resist you at work everyday.

Kensi cracked a real smile this time at her husband's attempts.

**You know you don't have to resist me right now, **said Kensi in that sexy voice Deeks loved so much. The detective felt slightly aroused now. The way his wife walked to him with that devious look in her eyes drove him crazy with lust.

Forgetting all about the previous incident, the blond man let his partner lead him to their bedroom.

The letter was still in the woman's head, but she decided to take it rather lightly and wait to see what would happen in the next few days. All she wanted to think about now was the feel of her husband and only him.

*

Well first chapter done. What are your thoughts?


	2. Chapter2

60 hours earlier...

Our favorite couple were going on a date tonight for their one year anniversary of marriage and both of them were getting ready. Deeks was in the shower while Kensi was putting on her favorite earrings. Her husband gave them to her when they had been dating for a month and she would wear them every time they went out ; it always made him smile.

\- **Deeks!**

\- **Yes!**

\- **Can you come here two seconds?,** the brunette asked the detective. She wanted to tell him everything about the letter she received this morning before their date. There were no reasons for her to hide it from him.

\- **I'm here, baby. Do you need help with your dress?**, Deeks questioned. _I hope so. Damn it! She's stunning. And apparently doesn't need any help with that gorgeous dress. _

\- **No, no. I just wanted to tell you what happened at the mail this morning**.

Deeks only nodded signaling her she could continue. But as Kensi was about to open her mouth, a text popped on her cell phone screen.

_My dear Kensi,_

_I would stop right there if I were you. I can hear you, my love. And I see you, too. You almost told your husband about my letter : I take it you don't take me seriously. Guess I'll have to show you._

_See you soon, baby girl xxx_

\- **Baby, are you okay?**

Deeks was concerned : Kensi was starring at her phone unmoving and he swore he caught a look of fear in her eyes.

\- **No, it's just that Mandy's mom passed away today**, Kensi replied in a shaky voice. _He can hear me. He watches me. We have to get out._

_\- _**You seem pretty shaken. Do you still wanna go out? We can stay here if you wanna call Mandy**.

\- **No, I'm fine Deeks. I really need a night out with my husband tonight**. _Come on, Deeks. Let's go!_

The blond man seemed to see how much the agent wanted to leave so he took her hand in his and led her to his car. The blond man didn't let go of Kensi's hand the entire ride squeezing it a few times to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. During this time, Kensi let herself comforted by the idea of her husband knowing soon about her problem that could be soon theirs.

Thirty minutes later, Deeks parked in front of the Wild Thyme Gourmet. Like the gentleman that he is, he hurried off the car to opened hi wife's door and gently took her arms so they could walk together to the restaurant.

\- **Hi! Welcome to the Wild Thyme Gourmet. Do you have a reservation?**

\- **Yes, under Mr. and Mrs. Deeks names.**

\- **Perfect Mr. Deeks. Follow me, please.**

The charming waitress led them to the back. Their table was lovely dressed with a few burning candles and shining utensil.

\- **Your waiter should come see you soon. Have a wonderful night.**

\- **Thank you,** Deeks replied to Sara before she left going back to her post.

The detective smiled to his wife and took her hand in his. Agent Blye was definitely feeling the romanticism of the place catching up on her. The lights were dim and soft music floated in the air. Of course the loving looks her husband was giving her were adding to the extreme wave of love she was feeling._ They were safe now. She would tell him over dinner. _

\- **Ready for the best night of your life, Kensi Marie Blye Deeks?**

Kensi nodded softly, excited for their night. She leaned towards the center of the table where she waited for Deeks to join her for a kiss. He eagerly complained happy to see her in a good mood.

\- **I love you, Kensi Deeks.**

\- **And I love you, Martin Deeks.**

Soon after they detached their lips from each other their waiter came with their menus wearing a big smile.

\- **Hi! My name is Matthew and I'll be the one serving you two tonight. Here are the menus. Can I bring you something to drink. Water, beer...?**

\- **What do you want to drink, Kens?**, Deeks murmured to Kensi. He was hesitating between red and white wine himself.

\- **I'll take some red wine, thank you,** the agent responded to Matthew.

\- **I'll take the same thing, thank you.**

Just as the waiter was turning his back to them, Kensi caught a glimpse of an armed man aiming at her husband through the restaurant window. He was about to shoot when she pushed Deeks to the floor.

\- **Sniper!**

No shoots were heard, but when the agent stood up, she saw the retracting form of a man climbing in a black van. As soon as he had gotten in, the van left at full speed.

\- **What was that?** asked Deeks still shocked about Kensi's sudden action. Every clients were quickly gathering their things to leave including Kensi.

\- **What are you doing?**

\- **I saw a man, Deeks and he was aiming at you. We have to leave now. Hurry. I'm calling Eric and Nell so they can look through the parking cameras and get the license plate**.

Sadly, their date was already over.

* * *

Four hours later, the shooter was found, arrested and brought to the boat shed. He refused to say a single word unless agent Blye saw him alone in the interrogation room. Obviously Deeks refused, but Kensi accepted saying she needed to know why someone wanted to hurt her husband.

Now, Kensi was sitting in front of Simon Blight, man living a life of crimes and of misdemeanors. Or also known as the guy who tried to kill Kensi Deeks' husband.

\- **Why did you plan and try to shoot Detective Martin Deeks.**

\- **I'm not talking until you have disconnected the cameras and cut the sound agent Blye**, Simon said calmly. He didn't seem in any way pressed to talk.

Kensi stood up, signal to Sam to turn the cameras off and went back to sit in face of Mr. Blight.

Outside the room, the three men were waiting for Kensi to come back. They had no visual on the suspect and her now. Deeks hoped Simon wouldn't try to hurt Kensi.

* * *

\- **Why did you try to shoot Detective Martin Deeks on the night of March seventeenth, Mr. Blight**.

-** We are alone now? Nobody sees or hears us?**

\- **No, it's only us. Now can you please answer my question?**

Simon smiled darkly, happy with Kensi's answer. He started to recite the message his boss told him to mesmerize before getting arrested.

\- _My dear, Kensi_

_I promised you your husband would die if you were to tell him. I hope you now know that I never lie. If you hadn't seen Simon so soon, he would have succeeded in making you a widow. I'll communicate to you what I want from you in the next few days._

_Love you, my Queen_


	3. Chapter3

_24 hours before the end of Deeks' world..._

Simon's been brought to custody after his confession to agent Blye. Of course what happened between Kensi and the suspect stayed in that interrogation room, but the brunette knew the worst was to come. It's been two days since she's been waiting for the man to call, checking her phone every time it buzzed even if she was driving. And when she wasn't looking at her phone, she was attached to her husband. She couldn't detached herself from him, always kissing him or cuddling with him, just needing that comfort that only he could give her. She would watch him sleep, propped on one hand, smiling when his nose twitched and hoping whatever this man was going to ask her would not hurt him in any way. She wouldn't be able to bare it.

But, Kensi had never thought he would be that cruel. He wanted to destroy her husband and she would have to do it...

* * *

_She was walking with Monty when she took that call._

_\- Hi, beauty. Did you miss me?_

_\- What do you want? Kensi didn't have to pretend being happy with this call and she wouldn't. _

_\- Why are you so rude, my love. Hubby wasn't good enough for you this morning?_

_\- If you know about my morning then you know I was extremely satisfied and asked for more, pervert!_

_The man started laughing, not a minute shocked by her comeback. Oh!, he would have so much fun with her._

_\- Enough joking, my love. You know there is a reason behind that call. He took a pause listening to Kensi's breath making sure he had her entire attention. _

_\- You're gonna divorce that little husband of yours, my dear. And you can't refuse me Agent Blye, you know I'm gonna kill him if you do so._

_\- Why?, Kensi asked defeated. Why are you doing this to him? You wanna hurt him or me, who's your real enemy? _

_\- You'll know who I am soon enough and you'll understand everything, my love, he retorted with a sultry voice that made her want to vomit. He ended the call soon after, letting her alone in the middle of nowhere with Monty and her apprehensions._

_How was she going to do this? She loved her husband. She needed him as much as he needed her. And how was she going to convince him? What would be her reasons? She knew she wouldn't be able to see her husband's tears. Why did she have to lose every men she loved?_

* * *

_10 minutes after the fight..._

The Deeks' house was quiet, too quiet. You could almost think it was empty if you didn't hear the muffled sobs coming from the bedroom. You probably would run to see who was crying, but you are not really there and Martin Deeks is alone. If you were there, you'd open the door, and see the broken detective sitting on the floor, against the wall. You'd see pieces of an alarm clock on the floor, in front of him. You'd see the tears streaming his cheeks and his eyes filled with pain. But, what would kill you is hearing his pleads to his wife to come back to him, hear him say that he would do anything for her, that he would change. But his wife wasn't there. And when Deeks opened his eyes, erasing the image of Kensi, a Kensi that was here with him, it was too much. He needed to get out of here and its memories.

* * *

Her husband's face haunting her, Kensi went to rent a room. Never would she be able to be happy again, that was the only thing she was sure about. Yesterday, she was convinced of the opposite : she would soon find out she's pregnant and they would be happy for the rest of their life. But now, she's no longer a wife and this baby will never come no matter how much it breaks her heart. How many dreams did she have of their little girl being placed in her arms for the first time while Deeks is watching from beside her, his eyes containing so much emotions. All this dreams used to make her heart ache every time she would get her period, but now this pain is duplicated by ten. Oh, how she would have loved to become a mother, but she only wanted it with Martin Deeks.

She unlocked the door, tears already shining in her eyes. Then, she brought her little bag to the bed where she dropped it off and sat waiting for a call or a text now that her mission was accomplished. The agent didn't have to wait a long moment before her cell started ringing:

\- Congratulations, my dear. It was absolutely perfect! And his face, I think you broke the poor man's heart, finished the man laughing.

\- What do you want?, barked Kensi. She didn't need the reminder of everything that just happened, really not.

\- Sadly, I can't come see you till your divorce is formalized. You'll call your soon-to-be ex-husband in two days, asking for a meeting at the house. Then, you'll both sign the papers and you come back here and wait for me. I hope your silence means you understood, my love. Because you do, right?

\- Yes, I do.

\- Perfect! I'll see you soon, beautiful.

Kensi ended the call without answering back and started thinking about what she would do tomorrow. It was a Sunday and Sundays were usually spent on the beach watching her husband surf then they would go back home and... _Stop!, Kensi. It doesn't matter anymore... _Maybe she could still go to the beach just without the Deeks' part. _Without the everything part, the brunette thought. _She could try to clear her head and try to find a plan to get out of this on her own. Yeah, Agent Blye would do this. Then come back to this motel room and watch crap TV shows without really watching it, because she would be too busy crying. _Wonderful..._

Just as Kensi was starting to get ready for a shower, she received a notification: it was an email. She clicked on the link attached to it and waited till it was fully downloaded. She started the video and gasped in shock when she realized what she was looking at. How could this man send her this? The video showed Deeks throwing his alarm clock on the wall of their bedroom and then breakdown crying on the floor.

Even if she wanted to, Kensi was unable to stop the video. She could only wipe her tears and whisper Deeks' name over and over again. _I love you so much... _

_*_

_Sorry for the long break between chapter two and three. Had a busy month at school and outside of it. Hope you liked it. Please, leave a review I wanna know what do you think is gonna happen next. _


	4. Chapter4

How did heaven turn into hell in a matter of seconds? How did he lose his entire universe with just five little words: I don't love you anymore ? Why did God gave him everything and snatched it from him a few years later? It's unfair. Martin Deeks never asked for Kensi Marie Blye to come into his life and make him fall in love with her. He never asked for the perfect wife and this fairy tale only others gets. But he got it and accepted that maybe life wasn't bad for everybody. Maybe, he, Martin Andrew Deeks, had had the privilege to meet his soulmate.

But he was wrong. Because never had he felt that kind of pain and hurt before. It feels like she pushed a dagger through his heart and set it on fire. It hurts so much... and the tears can't seem to stop falling.

_What did I do ?_, the detective thought.

\- ** I always made sure she knew she was loved, I kissed her good morning and goodnight every day, I cooked special meals for her, I prepared her baths after a stressful day, I gave her massages... I gave her my heart and my soul**.

A tear dropped on the sand and Deeks closed his eyes trying to remember better days.

* * *

\- _**Baby, come on! I know you want to come**, Deeks said as he kissed his wife's neck slowly. Kensi only let out a ''grumph'' as an answer, too tired too move._

_\- **Kensi... We said to Kip both of us would come to his brunch this morning. Get up!, sleepy head, or I'm not making any coffee for you this morning. We need to be leaving in two hours and I know it takes you hoursssss to get ready. **_

_Agent Blye turned around, wrapped her arms around Deeks and nuzzled his neck with her nose. _

_\- **Kiss me and I'll go take a shower and get ready**, Kensi murmured into the detective's ear. _

_As their lips brushed for the first time that morning Kensi's arms went up to cross behind Marty's head holding him in place and pulling him into her. As his wife's hand was starting to pull his jogging down, and as their kisses turned into a full make-out session, Deeks stopped Kensi progression in his pants and told her they should instead shower together. The brunette easily agreed and threw back the covers heading for the bathroom, where she had started their shower to make sure the water would be perfect when her husband would arrive._

* * *

-** What am I gonna do? **

Kensi got up early after having an exhausting night. She constantly cried for her husband and watched the video the mysterious man sent her, over and over again. She walked to the beach where she sat on the sand, at the same exact spot her husband had been sitting a few hours before, even if she didn't know that detail. _Their spot_. They used to come here and lay together on a old blanket. With her back to his chest, Kensi would watch the sunset as Deeks told her how much he loved her and how perfect she was to him.

\- **I really need to find a way out of this mess**.

The first idea that came to the agent's mind was to follow the man hunting her wherever he wanted to go and arrest or kill him the first occasion she would get. This was a little risky, but it had its appeal. Second idea: letting Deeks a letter tomorrow with the divorce papers telling him everything. But this plan could go wrong real quick if her husband decided to act solo after this discovery. He would get himself killed and it would all have been for nothing.

\- **I know! I contact Nell and tell her to find out whoever this man is, while placing Marty under protection in a safe house. I'll tell her to include Callen and Sam, but only them, in our plan to protect Deeks and stop him from coming after me. **

Kensi was dialing Nell's phone number when an horrible thought crossed her mind. _What if he was watching her right now or worse, listening to her._ She would be compromising Deeks' life with this call, only if she hadn't already.

\- **Hi, Kensi! How are you**?

\- **Nell?... Nell! I need your help. You need to place Deeks under protection and find who wants to hurt Marty and I, the brunette said extremely fast, too stressed to slow down. And, and you need to tell Callen and Sam to watch over him, because otherwise he's gonna get himself killed!**

\- **Kensi, Kensi! Slow down. What's going on? Who's this guy?**

**\- I don't know. He called me a few days ago and told me to keep his call between us if I didn't want my husband being killed. And then I almost told Deeks so Simon tried to shot Deeks at this restaurant, and I told Deeks I wanted to divorce him when It's not what I want and...**

**\- Kensi, stop! Where are you right now? And where is Marty?**

**\- I'm at the beach, but I don't know about Deeks... He looked so broken, Nell. **

**\- Ok, I'll enter your phone from OPS and contact Sam and Callen to put Deeks in a safe house. But, what about you, Kens? What are you gonna do?**, asked Nell still unsure of her entire comprehension of the situation

**\- I'll follow the guy who wants to hurt us and try to kill him the first chance I get. **

As Nell started to protest, Kensi caught the look of a suspicious man not so far from her. She quickly thanked Nell, ended the call and went to her motel room without a glance back.

* * *

Martin Deeks tried to forget by getting drunk, but it only made him more depressed. He was disgusted by himself and his actions, but he wasn't able to stop. The pain was too raw and he was tired from hurting.

His night had been a total nightmare : he had thought of her every seconds that had passed and her smell had been surrounding him making it difficult to breath. The detective had cried himself to sleep that night and was sure it was only the first of many. And when the sun had woken him up, he had forgotten for a minute what at happened the previous day till he saw the empty space in the bed beside him. Everything came back to him and his eyes filled with tears. Yeah, life was a bitch.

Needing to leave the house as soon as he could, Martin drove to the bar and opened himself a beer. It was too early and a bad idea, but he needed it. His wife was divorcing him, he would have to sell the house, find an apartment, resign from NCIS ( and maybe LAPD), and pray to god he would never see her ever again.

\- **Martin?**

*****

Who just entered the bar and what are Deeks and Kensi going to do? You'll find out in the next chapters. Thanks for all the review, they made my weeks. Hope you still like it and please leave a review.


	5. Chapter5

**Martin?**

**\- Mom?**

_I'm so screwed ; she's gonna kick my ass. _Deeks quickly got up and tried to hide all the empty bottles of beer he drank earlier. But, as he was grabbing the last one, Roberta appeared at his side wearing a shocked expression.

\- **What are you doing and who drank all this beer? It's 8am, damn it!**, Roberta exclaimed as she took the bottle from her son's hand. **Is it you?**

Deeks avoided her gaze as long as he could, but Mama B pushed his head back up and stared at him till he caved. And he did.

\- **Martin, why did you do it? And where is Kensi? If she was here I bet she would be as furious as I am right now. Who freaking get drunk this early, Marty?**

\- **Me, because of her! Guess who asked for a divorce yesterday? Kensi!**, the detective shouted back to his mom.

\- **What do you mean a divorce?**

Seeing the confused look on his mom's face, Deeks retorted bitterly that she knew what a divorce was. He really didn't need to deal with Roberta's questions. Kensi didn't want him anymore. Period.

If only, he could feel like he wasn't dying for two whole minutes.

\- **What happened, baby?**

Roberta took a seat beside the blond detective and rubbed his shoulder to provide him some comfort and help him open up a bit more. After a few minutes, where Deeks tried to keep the tears at bay as he remembered the whole scene, the detective's voice filled the bar.

\- **Hum, Kensi had been acting strange for the last couple days so I asked her yesterday what it was about and... **Deeks took a pause as the first tear fell.

\- **It's okay, Marty. Take your time.**

**\- And... she told me she wanted a divorce and when I asked her why, she told me that she stopped loving me three months ago. Three months, mom. How did I not see it? **Deeks' voice broke at the same time as Roberta's heart. Mama B took her son in her arms and let him mourn the lost of his true love.

_I thought they were doing great,_ thought the older woman as she held her son. Two days ago, the couple was spending time with her at the bar after its closure and they seemed fine. More than that, they seemed great. They exchanged a few kisses when she wasn't looking, held hands and bantered a little.

\- **What am I gonna do? I won't be able to move on. How can you live when your entire world is gone and that you're left with nothing?**

\- **Oh baby, you still have the team and me. You're the strongest man I know and I'm sure you will be able to go through this. We will help you, Martin.**

\- **It's gonna be so weird at work. I don't think I can see her everyday and hide my feelings. It would hurt too much.** _And it would kill me if she finds another one. I can't see her falling in love with another man, it's just inhuman._

**_\- _What are you gonna do with the house? Are you gonna sell it?**

**\- I have to, I can't stand all the memories this house contains. It would be a constant reminder of what I lost. I...**

The detective's cell started ringing and stopped the conversation. As soon as he saw that the call was coming from Kensi, he decided to let it go to his answering machine.

\- **Hi, Deeks. It's me, Kensi. I just wanted to tell you that I would be at the house in thirty minutes with the papers and that I will wait for you since you need to sign them too. **_Awkward pause_.** Okay, see you soon.**

As Kensi was going to end her call, Roberta grabbed her son's cell and answered it :

\- **Deeks? I know you're listening. Deeks? Are you going to talk?**

When his mom took his phone, Deeks immediately took it back and just listened to Kensi's voice. He couldn't find the words so he chose to stay silent. But, after a long moment of silence Kensi hung up and his heart returned to a normal rhythm. Is he really going to be able to see her in less than an hour?

* * *

Meanwhile in OPS, Nell was tracking the email address she found on Kensi's phone. It wasn't a hard chore and ten minutes later she had tracked it in Downtown LA. It looked like an inhabited apartment.

\- **Guys, I sent you an address on your phones. You have to go there as soon as possible. Kensi is in danger and Deeks too.**

Sam and Callen immediately went into Sam's car and drove off as fast as they could.

\- **What's going on, Nell? Where are Kensi and Deeks? Are they safe?**

**\- No! Kensi's been kidnapped are is going to be kidnapped and she had to divorce with Deeks or they would kill him. Kensi asked me to tell you guys to put Deeks in a safe house and to protect him. She said she would be able to to deal with her assailant.**

\- **Damn it, Kensi. It's a stupid idea. Where is she? Maybe we still can take her with us with Deeks.**

\- **It's probably too late, Sam. And maybe you'll find where this man is going to take her at this apartment you're going to right now.**

\- **Okay, Nell. Call you back later, we are there.**

* * *

\- **NCIS**!

Both man came into the room with their guns raised, prepared for everything. But rapidly, they saw the apart was empty.

\- **Sam, come here! Look at this.**

On the wall were many pictures of Kensi. Kensi at the beach, Kensi shopping with her friend, Kensi at the grocery store, Kensi with Deeks... and some were too intimate to describe.

\- **Son of a bitch**! Sam ripped those photos from the wall, frustrated to know that his little sister's and brother's intimacy has been violated that way.

\- **There is nothing here. Come on, Sam. We have to take Deeks to that safe house**, Callen told his still fuming partner.

*

Sorry for the long pause between my chapters. Hope you are still with me and that you still like the story. In the next chapter Kensi is meeting Deeks with the divorce papers. Do you think it will be a hard time. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out.

Please leave a review:)


	6. Chapter6

_I hope it doesn't go wrong, because if he starts asking questions... I can't handle is broken face neither his tears. Please, Deeks don't make it hard for me, and for you!_

* * *

A few hours after her time at the beach, Kensi had been disturbed at her motel room by someone knocking on her door. But when she went to open it, there was no one standing on the other side. The brunette thought it was strange and started to close the door when she saw papers laying on the ground.

\- What are these papers for?

Kensi went to the little table at the corner of her room to take a closer look to the newfound documents. She sat rapidly and nervously went through the files, divorce files as it turned out.

The note attached to the files described everything that she needed to know. The brunette had to fill the petition for divorce and she'd have to discuss with her future ex-husband for the division of their assets and their property. Another copy had been added that she would have to give to Deeks. When everything would be completed, the agent had to come back to her room and deposit the petitions at her doorstep and wait for next instructions. The man that had something against her and Deeks had supposedly a contact at a court and a lawyer he knew would finalized everything so that they would be officially divorced.

\- Well isn't it fantastic, cried Kensi to the empty room.

* * *

Two hours later...

_This is pure torture. If only I could tell him everything, now. We wouldn't have to go through this... I really hope Callen and Sam come here soon after I left. The sooner Deeks knows, the sooner I can stop worrying about him doing something stupid. _

_\- _Kensi, come in.

Deeks stepped aside to let her enter the house and gently closed the door as soon as she was in. A little moment to put his thoughts back in place and he would be ready to go.

_She's so beautiful._

_He looks so sad._

_ Stop looking, idiot! _

_Come on, Kensi, k__eep the tears at bay._

_ You're going to make her uncomfortable if she catches you._

_Its going to be a long morning._

Deeks had so many questions he wanted to ask and yet he couldn't form a single word. Did she stopped loving him waking up one day or did she already started losing feelings long ago? Did she even want kids or did she only bend to whatever he wanted so he wouldn't get suspicious of something being wrong with them? Did he force her to be intimate when she only wanted to crawl away from him? Was there another man? Was it the real cause of her sudden disinterest?

The detective required answers now, because not knowing was worst than everything. But most importantly, he needed to know if she loved another man. _Wow this one hurts like hell._

_-_ So I brought the papers..

\- Hum, we should go sit at the table to discuss about... the stuff.

\- Yeah, yeah it'd be better than standing in the middle of the living room, right.

Sadly, Kensi's attempt to diffuse the awkwardness of the moment only earned her a sad smile from Deeks. _Yeah, definitely worked, thought the agent as she sat on her chair at the opposite of the detective. _Kensi also remarked that he was as lost in thoughts as she was, probably thinking about how he should act around her. They were back to their first days of partnership where they would avoid any eye-contact of longer than needed.

\- We have to talk about the division of our possessions like the house and everything in it. And then you have to sign these papers that I will give to my lawyer. You understand, Deeks?, Kensi asked to her partner since he was fixing the table and haven't looked at her once since they've sat.

Deeks excused himself and responded that he understood everything. The detective was just thinking about what exactly were their possessions and which one he wanted to keep.

-Oh, okay. Do you want to keep the house? I only paid 40% and you're the owner.

\- Both of us are the owner of this house, Kensi. I changed it when we got married. I wanted my wife to know it was our house and not only mine, said the liaison bitterly.

\- I didn't know. But, it doesn't matter, I still offer you to keep it.

Kensi waited a few seconds before adding that she would be staying at her mom's house for the next days while she would be looking for an apartment. A necessary lie if she wanted to stop Deeks from asking the question that had already popped in his head. And she needed him to keep living here so when she'd be back they'd still have their house where so many memories had been made.

\- I don't want it. There are too many memories here. I can't stay in this place if I want to move on and forget... _you._

_\- _But, Deeks you have so much stuff here! You always said it was the greatest house you've ever lived in.

\- It was perfect, because you were living here with me, answered the young blond man.

And how perfect it had been. Never would he forget those mornings where his still sleepy wife would come up behind him in the kitchen and murmur in his neck that she loved him and that he should come back to bed, because she wanted morning cuddles. Those moments spent in each other arms, he would never forget them. Those where the times where they had shared their dreams, where Kensi had told him absolutely everything about her father and Jack, where she had showed and offered him her heart, where she had kissed every single one of his scars...

Martin Deeks didn't want to lose the only woman who had ever made him feel loved and wanted. He couldn't imagine his life without her by his side. Suddenly, he just wanted it to be over.

\- Kensi, can we just make it fast. I just want to sign these and be done. I don't want to keep any furniture in the house ; I'll only take my clothes, my surfboard and things like that. You can choose what you want, I don't even need to know your decisions.

The federal agent handed Deeks the petition and showed him where he needed to sign. Later, she'd write that she would be the owner of the house and that her husband (ex-husband) wanted to keep only personal effects.

The brunette was starting to leave when she heard the question she feared the most:

\- Is there another one?, asked Deeks, feeling little in his shoes.

\- Deeks...

\- I just... Kensi, please. I need to know. Is it why you don't love me anymore?

The blond man's eyes filled with tears as he watched his future ex-partner take a step back. He could see her thinking about her answer.

\- No, Deeks. There's nobody else. I...

\- Then why?, erupted the detective letting the hurt come up to the surface. Why do you en this, end us?

-I don't know, Deeks! I can't control what my heart feels.

\- You said you'd always love me. You promised me. You said you'd never be the one to leave!

\- That's low, Deeks. I didn't know back then that I wouldn't be feeling that way forever.

At this point both humans were screaming.

\- Did you even want kids? Or did you just comply to my wants? Maybe you never stopped taking your pill and that's why you're still not pregnant. You never wanted a baby! You still hate them don't you?

-Stop! Deeks, just stop.

The pain on Kensi's face was poignant and he knew the tears were not fake. She had wanted that baby as much as he did. He's an idiot, an idiot who hurt the woman he loves. No matter why she decided to leave him. He brings he no good.

The detective only wanted to wipe her tears away, but knew that this gesture would be displaced.

\- Kensi, I'm so sorry. I never really believed in what I was saying. I know you wanted a baby as much as I did. I'm sorry, Kensi, please look at me.

The young lady didn't turn, she headed to the door and said she thought it was better if she left now.

As the door closed, Marty went to the window and watched his ex-wife walking back to her car. He was worried about, because he knew she had been disappointed by his earlier accusations.

\- Good work, man.

* * *

Sorry for the long break I took. I feel like I've been unfair to my readers and that's why I should be posting two chapters next week. I hope you all forgive me for my laziness, but every time I would sit in front of my computer and start to write, I'd feel like it wasn't good at all. I'm still dissatisfied by this chapter but I hope you liked it. Thank you for all your reviews and the last ones I got, really pushed me to finish this chapter so special thanks to them.


	7. Chapter7

_Good job, man._

* * *

\- How can he believe that? Wasn't he the one comforting me every month for the past year when I got my period? I thought I had made myself clear on the subject. Guess I was wrong.

Kensi still couldn't get over Deeks' accusations. His words had deeply hurt her, because she had done everything to have this baby. The first three months, their routine didn't really change, They'd still eat junk food two or three times a week and go to bed pretty late. Really they'd just make love more often. Then after the brunette's break down at the armory, the federal agent started to read blogs on the internet to see if she could get advice on how to get pregnant. She tried every single one of them : to changing most of her diet to meditating every single day before her and her husband would have sex. Kensi had changed her entire life to have the best chances at the baby lottery. She really didn't need her husband telling her she was faking the whole thing.

\- I want it so much, damn it! Why can't i have a baby? Is it because I'm too old? Is it, because I'm not worthy of it? Because really, if I'm never gonna get it I'd rather know it now. I'm tired, so tired of being disappointed every single month. Please, I just wanna know.

Kensi's never been a believer. She never went to a Sunday mass or went to a church on Christmas night. She can't understand that if God really exists, then why doesn't he stop people from hurting each other. Why doesn't he stop famine and poverty? And yet she's pleading him right now. The brunette is fed up of getting her period every month, she's fed up of feeling like she might be pregnant and then find her test negative. Some days she just wants to give up and forget about everything baby related. But as soon as she gets the idea, the agent dismisses it. What if the next month she would have gotten pregnant? What if a year later she would have been holding her little baby girl if she hadn't stop trying? She could not live with the doubt and the regret she'd sure feel. That's why she never stopped trying and never will.

Kensi knew no one would answer her. However she had hoped for some sort of sign, a feeling, telling her the worst part was behind. Soon she'd be a mother. But that sign never came.

\- Mrs. Blye...

* * *

-Deeks! Open the door, man!

-Hey guys what are you doing here? I thought you both were spending the day with your... hum girlfriend?

Callen didn't respond and pushed his way into the house looking for any microphones or cameras. The photos they had seen had the apartment had been taken from inside the house indicating them a camera was here or someone had come into the house to take them which was highly improbable. Sam who had stayed at the door took Deeks arm and led him to a couch where he made him sat.

\- Okay, Deeks. You're gonna listen to me and do everything we will tell you to okay?

\- What is going, Sam? The detective asked, his eyes following Callen's movements around the house.

\- We know for you and Kensi.

\- Why are you here then? I don't need a babysitter.

\- Deeks, please. Just listen.

As Sam started Callen came into the room with three little cameras and two micro in his hands.

\- I deactivated them. The house is clean now.

\- What, where did you find them, Callen? And what are you two doing in my house?

\- Well...

Sam explained the entire situation to the detective to the threatening letter to Kensi plan of letting herself getting kidnapped. To say the detective was surprised was an understatement. The man whose spent the last 24 hours crying and mourning his ending marriage just learned that his wife actually just wanted to protect him all along. As soon as the words _She still loves you, Deeks _came out of Callen's mouth, the liaison couldn't control his emotions anymore. He had finally woken up from his nightmare. He jumped of the couch and wrapped both agents in a hug, leaving them struggling to regain their breath. He had gain his wife back.

\- Guys, Kensi left thirty minutes ago! We still have time to get her back before this man takes her away.

\- Okay, where is she.

\- She said she was crashing at a motel. It's probably the one down the avenue ; Kensi and I went there a few times.

The three brothers ran to Sam's challenger and started their run against the clock.

* * *

_-Mrs. Blye..._

_-_Shit!

Kensi knew who was behind the door. She shouldn't have been surprised of him coming now, after her meeting with her husband : her task was done after all. But she had been so lost with her thoughts about her husband"s last paroles that the brunette had forgotten the mess she was in.

\- I'm coming.

_If he's not armed, I take him down. No need for me to actually get abducted by this man. _

But when Kensi opened the door, three armed men were waiting for her.

\- You should bring the petition agent Blye. Then you may follow us, said calmly the one at the center of the trio. I hope you filled everything or our boss won't be pleased, agent.

\- It's completed. Now can we go? I want to see your boss.

\- After you, Agent Blye.

* * *

_I'm pretty proud of myself since I'm posting only two days after publishing my last chapter. I hope you like this one and I'll try exploring Deeks' feeling of relief when he learned his wife still loved him in the next chapter. Please leave a review. I'll gladly read it. I want to know what you think is going to happen, I might take inspiration of it. _


	8. Chapter8

_After you, Agent Blye._

* * *

As she was being led to the man who turned her life into hell this last few days, Kensi couldn't help but think that maybe she underestimated him. She didn't think three armed men would be the ones to escort her to his car. And if they never left her alone with their boss she was screwed. The brunette wouldn't be able to take care of their boss if she had three gun pointed at her. _I hope Sam and Callen find me soon._

\- We are here, Agent Blye.

The youngest man opened her the car door and signaled her to enter it. Sadly, Kensi could only see the back of their boss' head from her position. His skin was tan and his skull was devoid of any traces of hair.

The brunette sent a glare full of hatred to the men behind her before climbing at the back of the white BMW. Kensi didn't have any control on the situation, she couldn't even choose where she would sit. The one whom she nicknamed Bob in her head because he looked like her old uncle named Bob, sat in the seat next to her as soon as she had put a foot in the BMW.

\- You surely have a lot of questions, my dear. Unfortunately, you won't be able to ask them to me before you wake up.

Not understanding what he meant by this statement, Agent Blye asked him what was the meaning behind his words. The tan man didn't answer and as soon as she understood, Bob planted a needle in her thigh. She felt dizzy instantly and lost consciousness within seconds. The image of a wicked smile haunting her mind.

* * *

\- Sam, it's here! And her car is there!

The detective jumped off the car and ran to the motel entry, leaving Callen and Sam behind. He needed to see his wife now and take her with him to a safe house where they would be protected together. No way he'd go there alone, waiting for her to come back to him when she was fighting for her life alone. She should have told him as soon as she started receiving messages from this man threatening her. It was both stupid and suicidal to go there alone.

\- I'm detective Deeks. I need the number of my wife's room. She's in danger.

\- Why don't you know what room you're wife is in if she's really you're wife? Anyway,we protect our clients privacy here, detective.

The receptionist was septic, the man in front of him didn't seem like a detective. It wasn't the first time a man came to him and played the wife card. He knew what men could do and he felt like he needed to try to help those women. Plus, the only woman he registered in the last few days had seem disturbed and nervous when she came for a room. Maybe she was hiding from this man.

\- Please, she is gonna get kidnapped if you don't tell me where she is.

\- What's going on here, Deeks, Sam asked when he saw Deeks getting more desperate as the time went by.

\- He won't tell me where Kensi is. He doesn't believe me.

To that, Sam pulled out his phone and went to Robert, the receptionist. He then proceeded to show him pictures of Kensi and Deeks wedding and a few others he had of the couple being together and happy. Slowly, the young man in front of him, dropped his mistrust and calmly asked for Kensi's name.

\- Kensi Blye.

\- I only have Kensi Deeks, the receptionist responded looking up from his computer.

\- It's her. We need the key to her room.

Robert reluctantly handed Sam the key and watched the trio ran to the end of the corridor where Mrs. Deeks' room is.

* * *

-Rise and shine, princess.

Kensi's eyes started to flutter, but remained closed. The agent wanted to concentrate on her other senses and try to gain a little time. She was able to feel that her wrists were restricted by some duck tape. Also, her ankles were linked together by what felt like handcuffs. Strange material.

The brunette couldn't hear any car passing so they were probably far from the highway. It must be an abandoned building or a shack on a private property. And now that she thought of it, Kensi heard birds chirping and smell the distinct smell of nature. They seemed completely isolated.

\- Ah, finally coming around. I feel like I've watched you sleep for days. A little bit lazy?

\- You drugged me!

\- I didn't really, my man did it for me. And it was necessary.

\- How so? Afraid of me?

As soon as the words left Kensi's mouth, her kidnapper crossed the room and slapped her hard across the face. He then leaned close and whispered that he wouldn't accept any condescension. She was his now and would behave as he intended.

The brunette watched him walk back to his chair positioned in front of her before replacing herself the best she could. She had been sitting on a couch, her hands on her lap when he had unexpectedly attacked her. It had been so fast, she hadn't had the time to try to defend herself.

\- Now, I expect you to follow the rules. The slap was nothing in comparison to my other punishments planned for you if you misbehave. You will respect me and treat me like I deserve to.

\- Can I ask questions?

\- Of course, my sweet.

His smile was making her sick and all these nicknames he had for her felt foreign coming out of his mouth. Nobody but her husband called her like that.

\- Who are you?

\- Don't you remember me? After all the time we spent together. After all the moments we shared.

\- I don't see who you could be. _Probably wasn't that magic between us if I can't remember you and all the moments we shared. _

\- I'll help you...

* * *

Hope you liked it. I will start the next chapter with Deeks, Sam and Callen. Please leave a review;)


	9. Chapter9

-_I'll help you_

* * *

\- We met 12 years ago in a club. Your perfect body was pressed against mine. I could feel your lips on my neck and your hands in my hair. I wanted you so much and you wanted me too, but you got called away by work. You whispered promises in my ear and left without a glance back. At that moment I knew you were the one.

The man was lost in his memories and Kensi was desperately trying to remember what happened next. Did they go home together? Or maybe they never met again.

The brunette knew she would never be able to remember every one-night stands she had had in the past neither every guy she seduced in a club or a bar the time of a night. There were just too many and they never really meant something to her. They'd been to forget her worries or satiate her needs as a woman.

Now looking back at that period of her life, the agent regrets how she treated a few of those men but mostly feels sorry for herself. So afraid to open her heart, she deprived herself from love.

Still, Kensi knows she'd still be married to Deeks even if she had dated more seriously back then because she can't imagine having him in her life as less than her husband.

\- Are you listening, my dear?

Kensi nodded and he restarted his story :

\- I didn't see you for a year after that. I was always thinking of you, I was obsessed with the thought of seeing you again. And then one day I did at a small coffee shop close to your now old house. You were exiting and I was entering at the same time. We ran into each other and when I looked to see who had spilled her coffee on my new shirt I saw your mismatched eyes. Before I had the time to ask you out you had already disappeared, a weak sorry thrown behind as you walked away. Two weeks later, I got arrested for robbery just when I had found out where you lived. I was so mad I almost killed the police officer who arrested me. I was so close to get you!

Her kidnapper took a pause to breath and regain his calm since he had became quite agitated.

\- I only came out of prison last year. I went to your old place and found this old lady instead of you at the door. I questioned her a little bit and learned that you had moved out three years ago to move into your boyfriend's house. I wanted to kill him, but I had to find you two first. I got lucky late February when one of my cousin talked to me about the new wedding he would help decorate a few days later. When I asked him about the future husband and wife's names, I had a hard time hiding my surprise. You were getting married soon and I was not gonna miss it for nothing in the world.

Kensi's face got livid when she realized where he was going.

\- Yes, my sweet. I assisted at your wedding. I was sitting at the back and enjoyed seeing you two being so happy and in love knowing I would wipe that smile off your husband's face. Soon he would be separated from you and he'd want to die because of the pain. And I was right. If you knew the pleasure I got from seeing him begging for you to come back to him.

\- You're crazy.

\- No I just love you.

* * *

\- Damn it!

The room was completely empty except for Kensi's suitcase resting on the bed. His wife was already gone fighting alone because she had wanted to protect him.

\- It's gonna be okay, Deeks. We'll find her.

\- You don't know that Callen. What if we run out of luck this time? What if Nell and Eric can't find this man on any cameras neither his car? We'll never find her if that happens.

\- Deeks, calm down! We won't be productive if we think like that. We don't lose hope, that's the only way to get her back.

\- I need her back, Sam.

\- I know, man.

Both senior agents watched the detective walk slowly to the bed in the middle of the room as Callen called Nell. Deeks slowly opened his wife's suitcase and search it for any indices Kensi could have left for them to find her.

Her clothes were messy and he smiled when he saw the unmade bed. Even after five years of being together and going on a year of marriage, she still forgot to do the bed.

\- Yeah, Nell, it's me. Kensi is already gone. Her car is still in the parking lot though, so if you could check for any camera. She probably climbed into her kidnapper's car. Thanks.

\- _How is he?_

\- Bad, almost smelled her clothes in front of us two minutes ago.

_\- We'll get her back._

\- Yeah, we will. Bye, Nell.

* * *

\- What is gonna happen now?, Kensi asked unsure of her kidnapper intention's. And what his your name?

\- You can call me Rob. And I'm going to bring you to your room right now. I can't keep you on the couch forever can I?

Robert put his arms under the agent's legs and back and then lifted her. The brunette squirmed in his arms but he just hold her closer to his chest. She couldn't even move right now. She would have bruises on the side of her body from his tightening arms.

\- Here. Do you like it?

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter and let me know in your review if you want me to bring mama B back in next chapter.


	10. Chapter10

_\- Here, do you like it?_

* * *

How could Kensi like an empty room? The scent of cleaning products was suffocating and the only furniture of the room was a visibly used mattress at the back. Foam was visible from all the holes on it and there were a few on the floor. The wallpaper was the shade of faded yellow and it was hanging by places.

\- I love it. _Never seen anything uglier. _

\- Great since this is where you'll live from now on, beautiful.

_At least I am not with him._

_-_ What is that door for?, asked Kensi as soon as her kidnapper had posed her on the child mattress.

Said door was next to her new bed and soft light emanated from it.

\- This is a small bathroom where you'll be able to shower and use a toilet when you need to. Now, I'm going to cut the duck tape around your wrists and unlock your handcuffs. If you try to harm me in any way to escape, I will have to punish you, my dear and It's not what I want. So will you be a good girl for me?

Kensi nodded and waited anxiously to be finally free. Her body were starting to cramp.

\- Alright, here we go.

Her plan was already made : the brunette would wait till Rob freed her hands then feet and when he would be reassured she wouldn't try anything, she'd attack.

\- So compliant. I like it, said Rob leaning close to her.

_Breath, Blye. Soon he'll be crying out in pain. _

As soon as she was able to move her arms and legs freely again, Kensi visualized the fight that was about to happen and tried to anticipate the other man's moves. He was definitely stronger and taller than her so she needed to take control fast and get the knife he was holding.

_Now!_

The federal agent gave her assailant a upper punch then kicked him on the inside of his thigh which made Rob fall to the floor. The knife was still in his hands and she needed to take it away form him as fast as possible. He had the upper hand even if she was the one still standing.

A kick to the head and another one to the ribs later, she thought he'd have let the knife fall from his grip. But he didn't.

Rob grabbed Kensi by the ankle and pulled, the federal agent fell to the floor and cried out in surprise. She thought she had him.

Kensi's kidnapper rolled over and tried to climb on her, but she rolled away and got up before he had the time to.

\- You know you will lose, beautiful. Stop fighting before you get hurt.

Kensi's response was to kick him on the inside of the knee and dislocate it ; the knife was finally free. The brunette jumped on it went to grab it, but before she knew it, Rob was again holding the knife but this time stabbed it in her thigh.

\- I warned you, Blye! , screamed the older man over Kensi's cries of pain.

Rob slowly took out the knife out of the federal agent's right thigh and grinned wildly at her.

\- It's over, princess.

Agent Blye didn't respond and stood still, kneeling in front of her kidnapper, her thigh bleeding all over her jeans.

\- Good girl, admitting defeat finally.

Rob's loud laughs spurred Kensi in action : her left hand went to his neck whilst her right hand reached for his left wrist.

\- It's not as funny now is it?

The brunette watched her previously laughing kidnapper struggling to breath, confusion apparent in his eyes.

* * *

\- Guys, I found his car and his license plate.

\- Did you find where he took Kensi?, asked Callen, waving to Deeks and Sam so they would come closer to him.

\- He took her to the airport and took a private jet to Canada.

\- Canada?, Deeks repeated astonished by the new information.

\- Why would he take her there?

They had found the identity of Kensi's kidnapper an hour ago and the three men had been surprised by the man behind this whole mess. The two senior agents didn't recognize Robert Johnson neither did Deeks who knew pretty much every guy is wife had dated in the past. If this Robert guy had never been arrested by the team or had had a romantic relationship with his wife in the past then what in hell did this guy want about Kensi?

\- Nell, did he ever flew there before?

\- Yes, last year, six months ago and a month ago. Never stayed there longer than a week.

\- Can you find where he stayed the three times?

\- I'm already checking his credit card statements. I can see everything he bought with his credit card within the last year. If he bought a house I'll find it.

\- Thank you, Nell. Keep us posted.

* * *

\- Where are we?

Robert Johnson was sitting in front of Kensi, his wrists and feet bound together, he couldn't escape her.

\- Where are we, Rob? We don't have shacks surrounded by boreal forest in California.

They had been going at it for an hour already, but Rob refused to tell her their location. Kensi had already searched the entire cabin for a phone to alert her team but their wasn't any. She didn't have another choice she would have to quit the shack and walk through the forest till she found another cabin or reached a road. Shouldn't be too difficult for a federal agent whose been raised by a marine.

\- Okay, I don't need your help anyway.

The brunette exited the small room and locked it behind her.

She found a backpack on her way to the kitchen and decided to take it for her expedition. This way she would be able to bring water and food with her.

\- The forest is dense, I don't know how many days I'll have to walk. I need something for my thigh.

Kensi to the back of the shack and went through the small cupboard above the sink. She found alcohol wipes, painkillers and clean clothes she would use for the wound on her thigh.

Putting everything that will be useful in her bag, the federal agent walked back to the kitchen to stock up food and fill a bottle with water.

\- I'm ready.

* * *

Thank you to every readers of this story for your patience. I know it's been a long time since I've updated. Hope you like this chapter and please leave a review. ( Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and new followers )


End file.
